New Harry
by Quirkiness
Summary: Harry meets young girl when he is four, who influences him and completely changes his out look on life, contains OC, summary sucks, story is better, rated T to be safe. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic (that I've posted) so please review and give me some tips. I would prefer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, as flames will either be ignored or used to make s'mores. Yum! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, places, or ideas, (I wish), and am not receiving any profit from this story. Duh!

Well, here it goes. Wish me luck.

Chapter One:

A young boy sat on a swing, listlisly pushing himself back and forth. His head jerked up as a cry cut through the silence. Harry Potter (for that was the young boy's name) quickly noticed a group of boys surrounding a little girl. The group of bullies, led by Harry's horrid cousin Dudley, closed in aroung the crying girl.

"Let mo go!" the girl cried, desperately trying to break away from the boys holding her. "No way!" Dudley answered, "This will teach to you to stop trying to show me up!" The gang began to pinch and punch the little one, as she retaliated by trying to kick all of them.

Harry suddenly couldn't stand it anymore, and stood up to do something about the bullying. "Leave her alone, Dudley!" he shouted, walking towards the group. "Oh look," Dudley snarled, "It's the freak, trying to spoil our fun!"

The distraction was enough, for the little girl promptly kicked Dudley and ran away, with Harry quickly following. When they realized their prey was escaping, the gang of bullies immediately began to chase them. Unfortunately for them, the ones they were chasing had a head start and were much faster.

When Harry and the girl were well away from Dudley and his followers, they stopped running and looked at each other shyly. "Hi, I'm Amy," the young girl said softly, "I'm three." "I'm Harry," Harry answered, "I'm four." And that was the start of a long and happy friendship.

Well, what do you think, I know it's short, but it's more of an introduction, and ?I want to know what you think before I continue. Review and let me know, even if you hate it! See ya, Quirks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Quirks here. I'd like to thank my 5 reviewers, and I hope you like my story and keep reading. Sorry, I didn't have spell check, but now I do, so hopefully it will be better. I won't say more, or it will ruin the story.

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

Here it goes:

Chapter Two: Friendship continued

"What did you do to make Dudley so mad?" Harry asked as he and Amy sat down. "I wouldn't give him my cookie and I called him a pig," Amy replied, blushing. Harry smiled and said, "I've always wanted to do that!" Amy giggled and laid down on the hill were they were.

AN I just wanted to do this little bit. I hope you like it. Now the story will continue with them going to Hogwarts. (Yes, Amy is a muggleborn).

One morning as the Dursleys and Harry were eating their breakfast the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat was heard.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon ordered. Harry grudgingly obliged, knowing it was better to oblige than to start a fight this early.

Harry walked to the front door and picked up the stack of letters, lazily flicking through them. 'Bill, bill, postcard, letter for Aunt Petunia, letter for me, bi…. wait a sec… a letter for ME!' Harry thought, looking at the strange letter he had received.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon shouted, sounding aggravated. Harry jerked out of his thoughts, mind racing, wondering what to do. 'Okay, the Dursleys won't let me have a letter, I know that. But then….. Of Course! I'll hide it and then read it in the clubhouse later.' Relieved at figuring out a plan of action, Harry quickly hid the letter easily in one of his large pockets, and headed back to the kitchen

"Here's the post, Uncle Vernon," Harry murmured, handing Vernon the post.

"About time," Vernon admonished, sneering. Harry rolled his eyes, inwardly smirking at the fact that next to Amy's glare, Uncle Vernon looked like a cheery five-year old.

"May I be excused, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked politely. "Fine," Petunia answered, sniffing in disdain, "But make sure you get your chores done." "Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry assured her, "I will."

Hurrying out the back door, Harry took off in a run for the clubhouse, where he would be able to think in silence.

Finally Harry reached the clubhouse. The clubhouse was actually a tree house Amy's dad had built a few years back. Harry srambled up the ladder and was surprised to se someone else already in the clubhouse. Amy was sitting on a blanket in the corner, staring at something on her lap.

"Harry!" Becca cried in surprise as she looked up at him, "What are you doing here?" "Nothi….. Well, actually, I got a letter today, and I came up hereto look at it." "Oh, the Dursleys let you keep a letter?" Becca asked, shocked.

"Not really," Harry answered, "I hid it and waited till I could get here to read it." "Well," Becca told him, "Let's se the letter."

Harry sat down beside Becca and took the letter out from his pocket. He opened it up, as Becca looked at the envelope in shock.

The letter read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of al necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Harry!" Becca squealed, "You got in to!" "What?" Harry exclaimed, confused. "I got into Hogwarts to!" Becca answered, "This is really cool."

"Yeah, but the Dursleys will never let me go! And how on earth will I be able to get to wherever they sell these supplies, let alone pay for them! This is a mess, Becca," Harry shouted anxiously.

"Calm down, Harry!" Becca said calmly, "Someone is coming to take me to get my supplies next week, you can just come along. As for the money, you know my parents will help you if you need anything, and you WILL accept it, right," Becca said, giving Harry a look as though daring him to disagree.

"I know," Harry replied, sighing, "You'd never let me miss this. But what on earth do they mean by 'We await your owl'?" "Oh, that means you need to send your reply with the owl that brought your letter."

Harry gave Becca a strange look, wondering if she truly HAD gone crazy. "Don't give me that look, Harry Potter," Becca warned, "I'm guessing that you didn't se the owl. Well, we'll just tell the person who comes to take us shopping that you plan to come."

"Becca, you are so overbearing, it's not even funny," Harry teased. "Hey, not my fault," Becca replied, "It's in the genes." Harry snorted and smirked at his best friend.

"But what about the Dursleys!" Harry suddenly said, alarmed. "Don't worry," Becca reassured him, "I'll take care of them." Harry leaned back, reassured and content, and murmured, "You know, this explains al those 'freakish things' that happen around us." "That it does," Becca sighed happily, "That it does."

I know, I know. I haven't update in FOREVER. Plus, it's really short. I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you something, plus, I had to write an easy for school. That took up al my computer time. SORRY! I'll try to update more often. See ya,

Quirkiness


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Quirkiness here, thanks to all who read the last chap, even if you didn't review. Please review, even if it's just to say you read it, even if you hate it!

Well, here it goes, hope you enjoy. (Disclaimer-first chapter)

Hey, I just realized, I forgot to mention last chapter that I changed Amy's name to Becca. Sorry if it caused any confusion, but I really like the name Becca, so I changed it.

Chapter 3

Becca looked up excitedly when she heard the knock on the door. "Well," Harry teased her, "Aren't you going to get the door?"

Becca rolled her eyes, stuck her tongue out at Harry but headed to open the door with her parents.

"Hello," Hannah, Becca's mom, greeted, "You must be Professor McGonagall. I'm Hannah Benson."

"Good morning," McGonagall answered, "I am Prof. McGonagall."

"Please come in," Hannah answered, "This is my husband, Ben, and my daughter, Becca."

"Lovely to meet you," McGonagall said, "I will be introducing you to the magical world and taking you to Diagon Alley. That is where you can buy your school supplies."

"Professor, we have a slight situation. A friend of mine has also received a Hogwarts letter. He couldn't send a reply, and his relatives don't really approve of the magical world. We were wondering if we could bring him with us to get his supplies, and if you could let the headmaster know he wants to attend," Becca explained.

"Alright, Ms. Benson," McGonagall agreed, "That shouldn't be a problem. Who is your friend?"

"Please come and meet him," Becca answered, showing McGonagall to the living room.

Harry stood up as Becca, her parents, and McGonagall entered. "This is my friend Harry…." "Merlin," McGonagall breathed, "It's Harry Potter!" "Yes, ma'am, that's my name," Harry said, slightly confused, "But how do you know my name?"

"Everyone in the magical world knows your name!" McGonagall told him, "You're famous." "I think you have the wrong person, Professor," Harry explained, "There's no way I can be famous." "Don't you know!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Know what?" Harry asked, extremely confused. "He doesn't know," McGonagall muttered, "He doesn't know."

"Professor," Becca asked, "are you alright?" "Oh, yes, Ms. Benson," McGonagall replied, "I'm fine. It's just… I wasn't expecting this." "Expecting what?" Harry questioned. "Well, I wasn't expecting to meet you, or that you wouldn't know!" McGonagall told Harry.

"Alright," McGonagall said as she regained her composure, "I am sure that you want an explanation. Would you prefer to be told alone?" "No," Harry replied, "The Bensons can hear whatever it is you have to say. I trust them." "Alright," McGonagall agreed.

"I don't really know how to explain this. Your aunt and uncle were supposed to have told you years ago. It was many years ago when it happened. Well, you must understand, that just like with muggles, some are good, but others are evil. Many years back, one wizard went about as bad as you _can_ go. He began to gather followers. If you stood up to him, he killed you. But still, some people stood up to him. Your parents were part of a group that resisted him. He didn't want them to thwart his plans, so one night he set out to kill them. He killed both your parents, and then he tried to kill you. But that's where his plans went wrong. He couldn't kill you! When he tried to _he_ was defeated. That's why you're famous. You defeated him," McGonagall finished.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "Professor, what was his name?" Becca asked. "We do not say it!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Why?" Becca questioned. "People are still _afraid_ of him," McGonagall explained. "But it's just a name," Becca responded, "even if you fear him, there's nothing wrong with saying his name."

"Well," McGonagall briskly changed the subject, "I will tell the headmaster." "No need to tell me, Minerva," Dumbledore said as he entered the room, "I am here."

Okay, ok, I know it's short, but it's late and my mom is kicking me off the computer. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been working on my school play and on my real stories, as in not fan fiction. Sorry. Gotta go,

Bye,

Quirkiness


End file.
